Obsessive possession
by Bcl12345
Summary: Ayato, the third oldest son, a pure blooded vampire, as fallen deep in obsession with the little blonde girl, Yui, and he won't stop at nothing to have her and make his.


**_Obsessive possession_**

**Obsessive. **That's the word Ayato would use in this case, he was obsessed with the little blonde, **his **little blonde. Yui. She was **his** favorite thing in the world, he didn't know other fellings other than anger nor any others related to that before she arrived. In the beginning he did felt something strange towards her, but he didn't think much of it, he thought that it was because of the smell of her delicious and addictive blood, but with the time passing his obsession with her was becoming more obvious to him.

To him she was perfection, her light blonde hair, her pale skin, those wonderful pink eyes that he loved to look at, her pink plump lips that he so desired to taste, even that tiny little cute nose of hers, and her little frame, '_Dammit_', he thought, he didn't wanna think about that part because it ignited another set of feelings that he never thought he would have for her , expecialy after giving her the nickname of '_Pancake_', but even so, he couldn't help think about the petite creature that he was sure didn't stand above 4,7 feet tall, so small, but he sure did like how short she was, but at other moments, when she stood beside him it was like torture to him, seeing that her head only stood at lower part of his stomach right beside that region. He admitted that he couldn't stop thinking about her, about her tiny breasts, that he constantly made fun of, but he did admit that her ass compensat her lack of chest, that perfect perky ass that he would love to smack and grab till she was a moaning mess for him, trace his finger tips on her milky white thighs and snake his arms around her thin waist. '_Fuck_...', he thought, he couldn't be having such thoughts about a 16 year old little girl, though that she came in the mansion when she was only 15, '_It_ _has_ _been_ _a_ _year _', it was that long that he's been obsessing over **his** angel, '_I_ _look_ _like_ _a_ _pedophile _', he thought again, here he was, a vampire who was immortal and if he had to count he would guess that he was in is 356 years, around that, and she was so young.

Ayato did admit he was possessive, controlling, dominant, jealous, to shorten, a monster, and he knew that a creature with such characteristics such as him wasn't worth of **his** pure little baby. He wasn't worth of her, but fuck did he had to have her, he would go insane without her, without her sight, her blood, her body and her soul. He wanted to dominate her, control her, maker **his**, not that she already wasn't.

Day or night, awake or a sleep, she was the only thing in is mind. Everyday he thought or dreamed about her in his arms, thoughts of him fucking her, her lewd face under him, he would have her all ways, fuck her anytime and anywhere. He would fuck her from behind, he dreamed, fuck that suculent ass, fuck her little pussy, while she screamed his name with that cherry voice of hers, play with her tiny breasts, pinch her little rosy nipples, lick her clit and relieve all of his dark sexual fantasies, that had been accumulated inside him since he laid eyes on **his** precious princess.

He just loved how innocent she was, how she turned into a blushing mess when he stole her first kiss under water '_One_ _of_ _the_ _best_ _days_ _of_ _my_ _life _' he thought, he was sure she didn't even know anything about sex, or fucking, like he liked to call it, how she doesn't even know the aspect of a cock, she must of had never touched herself, '_Little_ _innocent virgin_ _Yui_ _touching_ _herself _', he smirked, '_That_ _would_ _be_ _fun _to _watch _', filthy thoughts entered his mind again, especially if she was touching herself with the thought of him, of his cock instead of her little fingers, '_So_ _tiny_ _that_ _they_ _shouldn't_ _even_ _do_ _anything_ _for_ _her _'. He was gonna teach her everything about the subject, he himself was experiencied in the topic, giving to his age he had many women fill his bed, but none them mattered to him, '_She_ _is_ _the_ _only_ _one _', those women were just distractions to him, something to pass time when he felt so, but he admitted that he hadn't touch anyone of that kind since her arrival, they were grown women, nothing like **his** angel, who was still a little innocent thing.

She was the daughter of a priest, a little catholic girl, who was the kindest person that he had ever met, the only person who ever showed any kind of love to him no matter how badly he treated her, she would still help him, even tho he knew she was planning her escape, he laughed darkly, she would never ran away from him, and even if she did he would hunt her down and bring her back to this place, or better, he would bring her to one of the little mansions owned by him and his family, but he had the perfect one in mind, a regular sized mansion, not to small, the perfect size, **his** sweet baby deserved the best and he would give it to her, it was big and luxurious, where they would live, very far away from his brothers or any other kind of demons lurking around. That way she was gonna be **his**, he was going to love every inch of her and fuck her hard for all of the boners caused by her, that he had to hide away from her innocent eyes.

He knew that the day she vigorously was planning was coming, she thought no one knew, giving that to her she was alone in those moments, but she wasn't aware of his stalking habits towards her, how he would watch her sleep every night, even lay down with her when he felt that he should show himself to her, but aside from that, he would stalk her every move, even when she felt she was the only one in the room, and giving to his favor that she was in the same class as him, he thought, **his **adorable sugar buns was so smart, she was able to skip many grades because he knew that if not she would still be in tenth grade, and in some occasions she was able to participate in debates with Reiji and it always ended up being a tie between the two, giving she may be as smart as the vampire, and Ayato couldn't help but be proud of **his **babydoll, there were times were she reflected her smartness around him, sometimes making him angry for that he couldn't keep up with her which made him want to fuck that little attitude out of her, but then, he remembered, if she was so intelligent how could she never spotted him following her, when she was bathing, changing clothes or even doing some regular activity of hers like studying or plan her escape, like she did every day. '_I'm such a creep'_, the redhead thought, spying on a little girl, who was centuries younger than him, but even with that perception in mind, he still couldn't help but think about **his **sweet cupcake's naked body with water running on forbidden places that he so eagerly awaited to taint with his touch.

But there was no worries, the day was coming, and just like her, he himself had a plan that outsmarted hers, he just couldn't help but think about the face **his **gorgeous Pancake would make when he had her trapped in is arms with nowhere else to go but him, it was obvious that if something went wrong with her scheme she wouldn't go back to the mansion, no, she was to strong-willed, maybe sleep in the woods for one night, and then try to make a run for it again, he thought, but even so, '_There's no way in hell she is gonna get fucking away from me"_, he growled, she was **his **and only **his.**

**~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~***

**_Hey guys, end of first chapter, hope you like it this my ultimate ship 'Ayato x Yui_'. **


End file.
